A Damaged Soul
by sangoscourage
Summary: Who is that shadowed figure a few members of the guild have seen Master Marukov with? And why does that person disappear when someone other than the master or MiraJane approaches them? It has been rumoured that gramps may have another child. Maybe he does. Come and find out. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail

The Damaged Soul

Prologue/ Character Profile

This story idea has been bugging me to tell it; and I hope it will help others in some way. I just recently became interested in Fairy Tail, so I may not get all the facts or places right. Please let me know if I do and I will correct them. I would love to hear any suggestions you may have, but no flames. I will simply just ignore them. If you can think of a better last name for Shayna, I would love to hear that also.

This is a story about a young girl who is been badly abused by her whole family. But thanks to Master Makurov, he is now her guardian and away from the abusive environment she lived in for so many years. For the past two years, the master has been patiently guiding her to try and be the person she is supposed to be (sees the real girl deep inside of her0. So now, on with the character profile.

Name: Shayna Camano

Age:13 (Wendy's age)

Hair: Black with medium/dark highlight

Eyes: a beautiful caramel color

Height: 5' 6" (quite tall for her age), she is very strong; possibly stronger than Erza.

Character: She quiet, cold and guarded because of her past; not knowing what love really is like. In her own way, she care for the master, and MaryJane. She has a very short temper when something or someone makes her angry. -She is an animal mage and good at it, and can either shape shift or simply use the attributes of animals.

Dislike: sour candied gummy bear treat, _**really**_ doesn't like loud, overbearing people (like Natu), abusive people (who hurt animals and children), liver, eggplant, blue cheese.

Likes: really loves anything with cherries in it (like Erza is with strawberries), caramels, animals, sunny/bright day, a star filled night sky.

Further Informatio:

Shayna is never seen by the rest of the guild, prefering to stay in the background unnoticed by the guild members. She prefers to keep to herself and really ownly speaks when she needs. When she helps the master with bringing in ordered supplies and other jobs that need to be done around the guild. The master, or gramps as she often calls him; has given her an apartment at the guild. Because of her delivery job for the guild, she has been granted a special driver's license to drive the van she uses.

When the master needs to punish her, he makes her eat a couple of very sour candied grapes which she absolutely hates the taste of. Although she doesn't like this, Shayna understand this is a "loving" punishment when she has misbehaved.


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail

Damaged Soul

Chapter One

AN: To the guest reader who corrected me on MiraJane's name; thanks. Don't know why I got stuck on the Mary part. If you have any suggestions on what you would like to read in read, I'll try and fit them in.

A young and tall girl stood stood at the back of a small delivery truck with a clipboard in her hands, checking off each item as it was loaded in to the back. She was picking up stationary supplies for the Fairy Tail guild. The owner of the store tried to close and lock the back door of his shop, but the girl threw out her hand and caught it. She waited for a moment to see if someone was coming out with the last of boxes. This didn't happen and she started to grow angry.

"I really don't think Master Makurov will appreciate you cheating Fairy Tail out of part of his order. And neither do I! Now, get the last three parcels or I'll make sure you'll never have anymore customers." The girl threatened menacingly, looking straight in to his eyes.

The poor man gulped audibly and quickly got his workers to get the packages. He nervously signed the order form and handed to her. As the helpers loaded the last remaining parcels and closed the truck, the young woman put her name on the paper and handed the owner of the shop his copy.

"Thank you." came the curt remark as the young driver stepped in to the truck and sped off. 'Shit, I'm running a little late because of that idiot! I still have two more runs to make and I haven't done any school work yet." she snarled. (she's home schooled)

"Mira, has Shayna come back with the morning deliveries yet?" Master Marukov asked in a slightly hushed voice as he came up to the bar and jumped up on a stool. He was careful to look around the guild before asking. His young charge would be upset if he had drawn unwanted attention to her. He under- stood the reasons behind Shayna being so anti social and he couldn't blame her.

"No she hasn't, but I'm sure she'll be in soon." MaryJane answered.

"Would you tell her to bring up a package of stationary and a package of pens when she brings up the invoice for me to sign? I have a lot of work to do and I'm getting low on both." the master asks.

"Of course master." MiraJane answers. She picks up a wet rag and starts to clean the bar's long counter as the master door closes his office door. MiraJane looks up as she hears a honk as the guild's small supply truck goes by the window at the side of the building. Putting her cloth down Mira hurried to the back door and opened it just as her young friend was reaching for the first few boxes.

"Morning Shayna." Mira replied as she propped both sides of the door open.

"Mornin' MiraJane." the girl now known as Shayna answered gruffly.

"What's the matter Shayna. And don't tell me nothing; I can see something's bothering you." MiraJane answered gently but firmly.

"The...jerk tried to get away with not giving me the last three parcels on the list." Shayna growled quietly. "That jerk put me behind schedule."

"What did you do to deal with him?" Mira asked gently.

"I grabbed the door of his shop so he couldn't get it closed and threatened that if he didn't hand over the parcels, I would make sure he wouldn't get any more business."

"I understand Shayna. Master Makurov needs a package of pens, and stationary up in his office. He's getting low on both." MiraJane replied.

"Okay. I might as well take a whole carton up; since he goes through them so fast. I'll go get the liquor and booze next." Shayna replied as she grabbed the two boxes and hurries up to the master's office.

She quietly knocked on the door before entering.

"Grampa, here's the items MiraJane said you wanted. I would have been back a little sooner, bu the dork at the store tried to...shorten the order. If he's smart, he'll heed my warning." Shayna continued. The master nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Shayna, I want you to listen to what I have to say before you say no." makurov replied.

"I'm concerned about you Shayna. I don't want you to grow up without at least a few friends. Not everyone is like your family." the master stated.

"I don't know grampa." Shayna sighed.

"Just give some of the people here a chance Shayna. If I have your permission to tell your story to a few of the...quieter of my children, I'm sure they would be glad to be your friend and help you out when needed." makurov replied. "Like Erza, Levy and Gray; they will definitely keep your secret. Especially Erza. And I'm sure Lucy would keep your secret when she learns of it." Makurov answered.

"I can only try I guess. But one or two at a time. I can't take any more than that." Shayna replied, sighing heavily. "Grampa, I've gotta go. I still have to go to the liqour and beer store, then the lumber yard to pick up those supplies."

"I'll get Elfman or one of the other boys to pick up the lumber. You just get the alcohol and get back here so you can get at your school work done." the master suggested.

"Okay. Do you want me to ask MiraJane to make the call?" Shayna asked as she headed to the "back door" of the office.

"I would be grateful if you did child." the master replied with a gentle smile. Shayna nodded and quickly left, closing the door and quickly jumped over the railing. As soon as she landed on the ground she jumped in to the small room behind the bar.

"Hey Mira, gramps wants to know if you could phone Elfmann or one of the other guys to go to he lumber yard and pick up the supplies for me. I haven't even had the chance to get at my school work yet." Shayna replied.

"Of course I will. And no dawdling!" Mira answered, giving mock glare.

"Yes ma'am." Shayna replied, giving her playfully salute before running to the back door.

"Smart aleck!" MiraJane yelled back to her while chuckling. She picked up the phone and called the oversized brother first and he said he would be there soon with the order.

 _Outside in the back_

"Hey, what do you think you're doing getting in that truck!?" a stern voice yelled. Shayna looked over to where the voice had come from and groaned.

'Great, Erza the bitch .' "About to pick up an order for Fairy Tail; if it's any of your business. If you've got a problem, go talk to Master Makurov." Shayna replied curtly and stepped on the gas, skidding around the corner and in to town.

"Who was that?!" Lucy exclaimed, coming around the corner. Even though the truck had come no where near her, its sudden appearance had scared her.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Erza snapped as she marched in to the guild with Lucy right behind her. Master!" She had yelled so loud it seemed to have rattled the walls.

"Erza, it wasn't necessary to yell that loud! Now, I'll have to redo that piece of paperwork." master Makurove complained from the second floor railing.

"Sorry master." Erza mumbled.

"In any case, I wanted to talk to the two of you and Gray in my office before that girl gets back." the master replies as he, walks in to the office and closes the door when the two girls are inside.

"Does this have anything to do with that young girl that drove away in one of the guild's delivery trucks?" Erza asked.

"It has everything to do with her, and I saw your little confrontation with her. I know you were just trying to protect the guild's property Erza. You could have come and talked to me. You are both in the wrong in this instance." The master answered.

Master, she's just a child, underaged." Erza protested.

"She was trained and obtained a special license to drive _only_ the truck. She's a trustworthy child, despite her rude attitude. Now if you will not interupt me, I can tell you about her." the master replied as her pulled a dvd and put it in to his machine.

"If I may ask before you get started, what is her name?" Lucy asked carefully.

"Her name is Shayna, and she took on my last name, as she hated hers so much. She's thirteen and tall for her age." master Makurov answered. Just then Gray walked in.

"Mira said you wanted to see me master?" Gray asked as he closed the door.

"Yes I do Gray. From time to time, I'm sure all of you have seen someone keeping to the shadows. Well that was and is Shayna; the girl you met outside Erza. I took her on as my ward two and a half years ago. It wasn't easy because her family were very well off and often used their used their influence to get away with what they did to her. The courts had to get evidence against them, so cameras were placed around their home. Let's just say every member of the family is in jail for life, in maximum security. What you're about to see is very unsettling. But I believe it's the best way I can explain about why Shayna is the way she is." the master replied and pushed to Play button on the computer.

What the three mages saw and heard, horrified them. By the end of the short clip; everyone had tears in their eyes of shock, bewilderment and anger in their eyes.

"How could anyone treat a child like that!?" Gray replied, almost shocked beyound words.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, but, out of all my children, you three are the calmest and more level headed. I feel it's time for her to start coming out of the shadows and start making at least a few friends.

"Master, what was Shayna like when you adopted her?" Lucy asked.

"She was very withdrawn and angry. It took MiraJane and myself quite some time to get her to relax a little and trust us. All she has ever known was the hitting, anger and hatred that was directed at her. MiraJane has been helping me with Shayna right from the start; so she knows her story as well." the master answered.

"If you don't mind me asking master, how do you disipline her when she misbehaves." Erza asks.

"With patience, love and..." the master started until they heard a bang and a crash coming from the first floor at the back.

"Oww! (**&%*$ !" Shayna yelled out. She had dropped a heavy box of wine on her foot.

" _Shayna Coria Dreyer_ , _come here! You know better than to swear like that!_ " they heard MiraJane scold the young girl.

" _Aw crud_!" Shayna groaned, but moved to where MiraJane was. In a minutes the four heard a whine. " _Mira, that one was really sour_!"

" _Too bad Shayna. You were the one who cursed. I still love you though. Now take the invoice up to the master_." MiraJane replied firmly.

"And these very sour grape gummy bears. She hates the taste of these and will not go near them on her own. Only a few though; too many will make her sick." the master continued, showing Erza, Lucy and Gray the jar of gummy bears. "MiraJane has one downstairs at the bar."

"I take it you want the three of us to help her out. Be friends with her?" Gray asked.

"Yes. I thought the three of you could help her out the best, being a few of my calmer children. I'll ask Levy and Cana at a later date. Just be patient with Shayna when she's being a little rude." Makurov replied. Just then the door, the back door of the office opened and a grumpy looking Shayna walked in.

"Grampa, here's the invoice for the wine and beer." Shayna replied, totally ignoring the three mages.

"Thank you Shayna, and be polite. I know you noticed my guests; so please introduce yourself and apologize to Erza." Makurov replied. When Shayna gave him a do *Do I have to look?*, he scowled at her.

"I'm Shayna Cora Dreyer as you probably heard. I'm 13, kinda tall for my age. I know who you all are, so no need to tell me. And I'm sorry...for being rude earlier Erza." Shayna apologized, and almost mumbled the last part. Erza heard her anyways and smiled.

"And I apologize as well Shayna. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Erza apologize. That surprise Shayna a bit, even though she didn't really show it.

"Can I go now grampa. I still need to get the rest of the liquor in to the shed and get up to my apartment and my school work." Shayna asked.

"Of course. And I think Erza and Gray could help you out. The job will go faster." the master answered. He noticed she tensed up at the mention of Erza and Gray's name, but she nodded her head just the same.

Outside, Shayna quickly and carefully backed to truck up to the doors of the shed. She went to open the doors but they wouldn't open. Growling slightly, she closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened her eyes, her left upper arm was glowing a faint brown color. Suddenly lunging forward, Shayna rammed the door just enough to loosen up whatever had caused the problem; without breaking the door. Needless to say, Gray and Erza were amazed at what they had just witness.

"Wow Shayna, was amazing. What else can you do?" Gray asked, coming up beside her.

"I can also increase my strength to carry heavy loads." Shayna replied as she glowed the same brown color for a second before picking up two heavy boxes.

"Are you a mage?" Erza asked.

"Yes, I'm an animal mage. I can either shape shift in to any animal or use the physical talents." Shayna answered while she grabbed two more boxes.


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail

Damaged Soul

Chapter Two

As Gray and Erza went back inside the guilld and headed over to the bar, Erza notices that Gray is deep in thought. Gray was not often this deep in thought and wondered what was going on with him.

"Gray, is there something on your mind. You look like you're remembering something." Lucy asked quietly as they walked over to the bar where Lucy was waiting.

"Well when Shayna told Erza and I that she was an animal mage while we were helping her just now, I seem to have remembered someone from when I was a kid. I can't be sure, but this kid I knew was an animal mage or wizard. The thing is, his/her sense of hearing was a lot more sensitive than normal because of her powers." Gray answered.

"So, if someone were to be standing next to or near Shayna, and be yelling instead of talking in a normal voice. It would be like having a megaphone right in Shayna's ears." Gray stated. Erza, Gray and Lucy looked at each for a moment, seemingly knowing what the other was thinking.

"Natsu!" They said together. They loved their pink haired friend, but that boy was always yelling/shouting even when it wasn't necessary.

"We're just going have to get him to stop this habit of his, if he's ever going to be a good friend to our young Shayna." Erza replied.

"I don't know if the master told you or not, but Shayna can have a very quick temper. Especially if she's having one of her bad days." MiraJane replied from behind the bar.

"What do you mean Mira?" Lucy asked.

"People tend to think that once a child is taken from their abusive homes; things will be fine. The memories of what Shayna went through, still haunts her. When that happens, her temper is very short, and she often will answer you in rather short and angry answers. Even if she doesn't mean the way they come out. That's one area you have to be patient with her." MiraJane replied.

"Alright. Thanks for telling us. We'll do our best to help her." Gray answered for all of them.

/ooo/

An hour later, Shayna heaved a sigh as she sat back and tossed her pen on to her textbook. It had been a big pile of homework she had to get through. Fortunately she was good at the subjects she needed to take and got through them fairly easily. But one was giving her a bit of a problem.

Glancing down at the watch on her left wrist, she gasped. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry up. In the afternoons, she worked at the local animal shelter for a couple of hours. She quickly changed in to work jeans and an oversized t-shirt. She grabbed her keys and locked the apartment door and ran down to the hall and bar.

"Mira, I have to get going. I only have one piece of homework to do, which I'll need your help with later." Shayna called out quietly as she entered the kitchen that was behind the bar.

"Alright. Have a good time time at the shelter." MiraJane answered from just inside the kitchen. When Shayna left, she went back to the bar and picked up the tray she had been about to pick up. She went over to the table where a few of her friends were sitting.

"Was that Shayna Mira?" Lucy asked.

"Yes it was. Shayna has a part time job at the animal shelter. The part of the job she likes the most is taking care of the rescued animals. Many of the severely abused animals are still alive because of her and the volunteers that work there too." Mira responded.

"I guess she would be good at that, since she can relate to them." Gray replied. "The animals probably respond to her better."

"Who are you talking about Lucy?" Levy asked as she came over with her drink and sat down beside her friend. Cana was on her other side, not drinking too much for a change.

"Do you remember seeing a shadow of someone moving around the guild at times?' Lucy asked.

"Yes." Levy and Cana answered.

"The only thing we can say is that it's a young girl. We promised the master not to say anything else. The master will tell you and Cana about her later." Erza answered, sending Lucy a slight glare as she knew her young friend was about to break her promise. Lucy looked a little sheepish at her near slip.

 _At the animal shelter_

"Sorry I'm a bit late." Shayna replied as she ran in through the front door and grabbed the clipboard that held the jobs she was to do for the afternoon.

"That's alright Shayna. It's only by a couple of minutes. The vets need you to keep a few of the dogs calm while he examines them." the receptionist replied.

"Alright." Shayna replied. She quickly checked her clipboard and went to the kennels to get the first dog that needed it's check up. And that was a six month old mixed labrador/collie. He had come in that night scared and very unsure of humans. She checked her list and the pup's name was Pepper; being all black.

"So, you're new here aren't you little guy." Shayna replied very gently as she slowly opened the cage door and sat down on the floor, careful not to move to fast.

She watched as little Pepper sniffed the air around her and slowly approached her. When he was next to her, the little dog started sniffing her leg. In a moment, he crawled up on to her leg and pushed her hand with his nose, causing the appendage to slide up his head. Shayna sat there for a new minutes, just petting him and giving him gentle scratches.

When she felt the pup relax enough, she carefully placed the pup against her chest and cradled him there. Slowly as not to frighten the young pup, she pushed herself up the wall of the cage and stood up. Although he was still nervous, Pepper let Shayna hold him. While the vet examined him. Shayna did this four more times before she carried on with her other jobs.

Just as she was to finish for the day, an animal control officer came rushing in with a bundle in his arms. When he laid it down on the table, he pulled part of the blanket down and everyone in the room was shocked. There was a dog laying there that looked like a skeleton with skin pulled over it. A police officer came in to check on what was going on.

"Can you do anything to help it?" the officer asked.

"I don't know sir. But we will difinitely try everything we can." the vet replied.

"Good to hear. I've got the offender in the back of my car. He will get the maximum sentence." the officer stated as he turned to leave.

As the information soaked in to Shayna's mind, her anger started to rise. She loved animals and anyone who deliberately hurt them, was on her "wanted list". She grabbed her pay and ran outside, and saw she the offender escape from the police car and start to run away.

"Hey, he's escaping!" Shayna yelled to the people indoors. 'Not for long though. Cheetah speed!' When she was close enough she leapt over the man and suddenly transformed in to a large, very angry tiger. When the "Shayna" tiger landed, she whipped to around and roared and snarled at the offender.

At the same moment, MiraJane and Elfman were heading back to the guild from the shops nearby and saw what was happening. They were both shocked to see Shayna transform in mid leap.

"Oh dear, Shayna's never done that before! I have a feeling what ever triggered her tranformation isn't good. I may need your help restraining her Elfman." MiraJane replied as she and her brother headed over to the scene.

Just as they got to the building, the two officers came running out. After a moment of standing in shock, the police officer quickly ran up behind the stunned man and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him to the car. Shayna, who was still in tiger form started to leap at the man, but two strong arms grabbed and held her to his chest, not giving an inch. Her snarling and thrashing continued for a few moments until she heard a stern voice that she quickly recognized and turned to her head to face the person.

"You calm down right now young lady. Killing someone is not allowed. I want an explaination for your behavior." Mira scolded.

'Damn it, I'm in trouble again.' Shayna growled to herself. She relaxed and began to change back to her human form. The animal control officer came and stood in front of her.

"Shayna, I understand how you feel, everyone in there feels the same way. But your friend is right; lowering yourself to that man's level is just as bad as what he did. I'm sure he'll spend a very long time in jail. Now, why don't you calm down a bit more, then bring your friend inside and show her your evidence." the officer replied. Shayna nodded meekly started to control her breathing.

"Elf, would you go back to the guild and inform the master of this situation please? I don't think Shayna and I will be too long." Mira asked her brother.

"Of course. Let me know what you find out okay?" Elfman answered. At his sister nod, he picked her bags and walked away.

"I guess I'm in a lot of trouble?" Shayna asked quietly, not looking up at her friend and second guardian.

"I'm not sure Shayna. I'll have to talk to the master. But I will be giving you extra chores as part of your punishment. If you're calmed down enough now, let's go and see this dog you and the officer are talking about." MiraJane stated.

"I'm fine now." Shayna replied and led Mira in to the building.

They noticed the animal control officer standing at the reception desk. He silently pointed to the door nearby and watched as the two entered the room. Shayna stood just inside the door; trying to find out where the sick dog was. She found him on a thick bed of blankets and three blankets, near the back of the room.

When they finally reached the small group around the dog, Mira covered her mouth as a gasp escaped her mouth. She had seen thin animals before, but what she saw in front of her, shocked her beyond words. She understood now what Shayna had been so angry. The dog was seriously underweight.

"I'm not sure it will (can't tell what sex it is, or what breed) make it through the night, but we'll do what we can. I'm going to start it on an intravenous drip to start getting fluids in to the poor thing." the vet replied.

"I want to thank you for letting me see the poor thing. We'll let you get back to work." MiraJane replied. "Let's get back to the guild Shayna. "I'm sure Elfman has let the master and the others know what's going on." MiraJane replied quietly. Shayna simply stayed quiet and followed her friend/guardian back to the guild.

When they got there, Shayna went up to her apartment to take a quick shower and grab her last piece of homework. Shayna had an awful feeling that a new punishment was going to be added soon. But it would be one delivered with love. (If that makes any sense).


End file.
